Letter from Overseas
by PeaceLoveGlamazon
Summary: Days after their wedding, Owen is departing back to Iraq. He expresses his love for his new wife and the mother of his unborn child in a letter that she reads soon after he leaves. One shot songfic feat "Iris" by Goo Goo Dolls


**Personally I think this sucks, but I figure I'd post it anyway; threw the idea around in my mind for a long time before deciding on doing it. I got the second half of the story already in my mind, but making this a one shot just in case no one wants the second half. Hope you guys enjoy it! And the song is "Iris" by the Goo Goo Dolls.**

Her worse thoughts became a reality. Days after they got married he got the call, the call every military wife or girlfriend dreads. One second they were discussing colors for their daughter's nursery and the next he's explaining to her that he has to go back to Iraq. The words didn't register in her mind, nor did it in her heart. All she remembers doing is grabbing his hand and placing it on her stomach, begging him not to go. Begging him to stay for their daughter, who they was naming Priscilla Lee. The begging didn't work; she knew it wouldn't because she knew he had to go. He fought until that day he was getting deployed, he begged for him not to have to leave his wife and the child she was about to have, but the army didn't listen. They wanted the best trauma surgeon in the Army, and he was that guy. He hugged her ever so tightly on that day, promising her he'd return home in a year safely. She placed his hand on her stomach, begging him to return sooner, for the sake of their daughter. Watching him board the pain killed her as much as it killed him to step foot on it. She stayed at the airport until the place was no longer in sight, as she tightly gripped her stomach, her feeling their child moving inside her. It killed her he would miss so much, the birth of their daughter and at least the first six months of her life, but she knew he had fought to stay home, and it meant the world to her.

Getting in the car to head home, she felt something crunch in her back pocket. Moving out of the car and removing the object, she raised her eyebrow as the envelope simply read "Cristina" on the front. Getting back in the car and shutting the door, she opened the envelope and removed the bulky piece of paper out, a MP3 player falling out as she unfolded.

_To my lovely wife Cristina,_

_ I write this the night before I have to leave your side. I'm writing this while you are asleep right next to me, your arms ever so protectively folded over your stomach, protecting our daughter. I remember your excitement when you first found out you was expecting our child, it even shocked me. Your smile that you have had in the last eight months has made my life worth living again; you have made my life worth living again. I said on our wedding day just a few days ago that forever was a promise, and I meant that. You and I have been through a lot of pain, heartache and tears; I know me leaving for a year is painful for you, as it is for me. However I will come back, because this time I have a reason to. By time I left for Iraq the last time I had lost feelings for my fiancée, but you, the love of my life and the woman who is carrying my child, I will never lose feelings for. Ever since I first saw you lying on the bed with the icicle sticking out of you I was in love. I heard this song driving to work the other day and it made me think of you. You understand me better then anyone else, and you know the real me, the me that has all the issues in the world and you can still love me. I will be back my love, and when I do you will understand how true my love really is. As soon as Priscilla is born give her a huge kiss for me and tell her Daddy will be home soon. I love you Cristina Yang-Hunt, always remember that _

_ Forever Yours_

_ Your husband Owen_

She felt the tears form in her eyes as she read the letter, she missed him so much already and she had at least 364 more days until he came back to her. Remembering about the song, and the MP3 player, she started her car and plugged the MP3 player in, the song filling the speakers that surrounded her.

_And I'd give up forever to touch you  
Cause I know that you feel me somehow  
You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be  
And I don't want to go home right now _

She smiled as she heard the start of the song. He knew that this was the song that was playing in Joe's on their first date, the song she had put on the jukebox. Then it was because it was her favorite Goo Goo Dolls song. Now, however, this song has a completely different meaning to her. Placing her seat back a tad bit, her hands resting on her stomach as she felt her daughter kick she kept listening.

_And all I can taste is this moment  
And all I can breathe is your life  
Cause sooner or later it's over  
I just don't want to miss you tonight_

And I don't want the world to see me  
Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
When everything's made to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am  


She knew who he was, just like he knew who she was. They were made for each other, like peas in a pod or peanut butter to jelly. Where she lacked he filled in, and where he didn't have faith she did. Where she was scared to get married, he knew it would put the point on their forever love. Where he was scared to have children, she had faith they'd be alright parents. Where she didn't have faith he'd return safe from Iraq, he promised her he'd return safely.__

And you can't fight the tears that ain't coming  
Or the moment of truth in your lies  
When everything seems like the movies  
Yeah you bleed just to know your alive  


The last line got her, made her think of two years ago when she was saving her person's husband and he confessed his love for her. She remembers commenting later that it took someone almost killing her for him to say he loved her, to where they both laughed. He took a bullet for her, something she knows no other man would've done for her. He did everyone she knows no other man would have done. He treated her like gold, a way that even she wondered if she deserved.

_And I don't want the world to see me  
Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
When everything's made to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am  
_

Tears filled her eyes as she kept listening to the song. She already missed him, his smile, his touch, the way he rubbed his fingers over her stomach to feel the baby kick. She misses the way he laughed when she sneezed, and the way he'd hold her close when she had dreams about her Dad. She grabbed the letter out of the seat and held it to her chest, quietly sobbing to herself. She didn't want to admit she needed him, but it's more then obvious now. As the song ended, she felt her tears get stronger, as the will to hold the wall up crumbled. She didn't want to raise her daughter alone, and every promise in the world didn't mean anything until he came through the front door of their two bedroom apartment.

_I don't want the world to see me  
Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
When everything's made to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am_

Tears stained her face, as she held the letter to her chest. Her baby moved and kicked madly as she rubbed her stomach. She never prayed to anything, not since her Dad died. But on this day she prayed that her husband came home safely. She had lived what she thought was life for so long without him, now she couldn't imagine a second of hers without him. Letting the letter rest on her chest, she placed both of her hands on her stomach and let the tears freely fall off her face.

"I love you too, Owen Hunt. Please come home" she heard herself whisper, the second time saying it, the third time screaming it with the pain in her voice. "Please come home, I can't do this alone"


End file.
